Unpredictably Loved
by Silent Sage
Summary: A relationship that neither thought would be possible...yet, with a slight brush of lips against one another, they see its real. ChronosxJudai Surprise, surprise.


**Unpredictably Loved**

**Disclaimer**: Yuigoh GX does not belong to me, and neither do the characters in this fanfic.

SS: Just for you readers who rely on the Eng. dubs for your YGO GX fixation.

**Judai **- Jaden

**Chronos **- Crowler (Yes, Prof. Crowler).

* * *

Unlike his precious Obelisk, Slifers were expendable. They had no real purpose; they were just…there. Well, they were just there.

They were _way_ over there.

They were the students who needed to study extra on magic cards, and stupid enough to misuse a field card.

Slifers, no wonder they were called the slackers of the school, they just didn't have the talent or…evidently, the _brains_ for a delicate game such as Duel Monsters.

It showed on paper, and many times, in duels that it was a wonder who some of these students were allowed into Duel Academy.

It was predicable, Chronos would yell at the Slifers while praising his Obelisk, telling them they would undoubtedly make it to the pro-leagues with his teaching. It was routine, normal even, for him to scorn Slifers, mentally grinning at the lack of wins from the red dorm.

That is, until one brunette rudely ran into the admissions hall, pleading for a duel proctor, any at all to show his worth.

Show his worth indeed.

Yuki Judai completely crushed him; all with an infectious smile on his young face.

Chronos wanted to wipe that ridiculous smile off that face.

He tried so many schemes, using so many students, he even used his Obelisks, but to no avail.

Judai refused to back down, accepting each challenge with youthful optimism.

His Obelisks lost!

That should have crushed him, which it did.

At least, at first it did.

It slowly changed when the Shadow Riders arrived.

That smile…disappeared when he battled Camula, that wrench of a vampire turning him into a doll.

He remembered, even as a doll, that stupid child holding him close, asking him softly through tears why he sacrificed himself for them, although he already knew the answer.

Chronos remembers clearly, when his body was back to its beautiful self, that night, Judai walked up to him and gave him an impromptu hug.

He remembers that his dry-cleaned, custom-made Obelisk blue jacket covered in tearstains as Judai took a hasty step back. His face, a blush covering the tip of his nose, looked away in shame at the hasty action. Chronos could see his balled fists, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he readied himself for a punishment.

Instead, he remembers grabbing his wrist and pulling the boy forward until he slammed into his chest. Large, brown eyes widened, too surprised to struggle as his mind shut down at his teacher's action. Chronos had pulled him close, initialing a heated, spontaneous kiss. His mouth slack from astonishment, Chronos took his time exploring Judai's young virgin, cavern while his hands explored the young body, as Judai remain stilled by the sudden action.

Pulling away, Chronos noticed a pretty, cherry tinge evolve from the bridge of Judai's nose to his cheeks and down his neck, while his lips swollen, and deliciously stained purple from his lipstick. Instead of pulling away in disgust as Chronos predicted, Judai shyly wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning on his toes for another kiss, which he more than willingly obliged.

Now…here's the unusual predicament that Chronos hardly suspected he would ever place himself into.

"Sensei…" Judai whimpered as a pale hand smoothly slides a manicured, well-lubed finger into his tight hole, the other free hand gently tweaking tender, tan nipples into hard points against a firm chest. Wiggling his hips, Judai arched his hips against Chronos', rubbing his swollen length against a lean stomach in a weak attempt to ease the pain building between his loins. His large, almond brown eyes silently begged Chronos to fuck his brains like there was no tomorrow.

Chronos, as a rising teacher never suspected he would be in this position, his fingers gently stretching the warm, wet walls of a student just hitting puberty, the student mewling under his careful ministrations as he rubs himself against the older man, begging for his cock.

Not that he really cared, mind you.

"You really shouldn't be talking," Chronos, whispered into the boy's ear, his tongue gently licking the sensitive rim, his moist breath against sensitive causing Judai's canal walls to tighten against Chronos' fingers, "You didn't do your homework _and_ you fell asleep. What am I to do with you?"

A firm thrust of his finger into Judai's entrance, his nail gently scraping his sensitive prostate, "You need to be punished."

"A-ah!" Judai whimpered, wiggling futilely against Chronos' long fingers as they gently touched his prostate, shook his head, futilely retorted, "I-I couldn't! Oooh…y-you wouldn't…let me…"

Arching his back from the bed, Judai moaned loudly as Chronos leaned down, taking the small, tan nub into his mouth. His almond brown eyes widened as Chronos thoroughly lathered them with saliva, switching between suction and licking. At the same time, another finger was added to his already slick entrance, stretching the tunnel for an even bigger invasion.

Panting, Judai blinked tears back as Chronos began nibbling on his already sensitive nipples. His other hand was squeezing the tender nub between two fingers, rubbing them in circles; to simply put it, it was pleasurable torture for the brunette as he desperately pulled at the bonds that kept him from touching his teacher.

"How dare you blame this on me. _You_ should've done your work when you left class instead of waiting until the middle of the night," Chronos chastised as he scissored Judai's entrance with two fingers, loosening the tunnel as much as possible for a third finger to easily enter into Judai's young body.

His hands tied together by a piece of red silk, Judai could do nothing but lie still as his body received 'torture' by the gentleman above him. Moreover, it was all because he fell asleep in class. More than likely, tomorrow, Judai would be falling asleep in class, thanks to this more than welcome nightly activity.

"P-please…" Before Judai could finish his plead, he was cut of mid-sentence by a hungry mouth, his mouth ravaged fiercely by Chronos as finally, _finally_, a third finger was added into his entrance, preparing him for a larger, more wanted part of Chronos' pale body.

Chronos, thoroughly distracting Judai with his mouth and tongue, garnering whimpers from the younger one below, readjusted himself on Judai's lean body, moving both of the brunette's long legs from the bed and comfortably onto his shoulders in preparation for the next event.

Freeing Judai's lips from his kiss for much needed oxygen, he gently placed for his forehead against the other, his eyes looking deeply into hazy, lust-filled brown orbs. Stands of blonde hair blocked whatever little light emitted from the dim light in the room, as Chronos gently placed a comforting kiss on the corner of Judai's mouth.

"Stay calm," was the only warning as Chronos eased his aching length into Judai, the tip of his length, leaking with pre-cum, gently breaching the tight ring of muscle. A gasp escaped from Judai's mouth at the penetration. Closing his eyes tightly, he took deep, calming breaths to keep his body from clamping down on the foreign object.

_'Pure torture'_, Chronos thought as he, inch by agonizing inch, slipped his length into that tight channel, allowing Judai's body to become accustomed to his width.

It wasn't as bad as the very first time.

The first time, they had left bloodstains on his blue, silk sheets.

Chronos refused to allow that ever happening again; -no matter how much the younger pleaded with him- he would take his time.

The look of pain crossing that innocent face as his virgin body was nearly torn apart was forever embedded into his conscious.

Whimpering slightly, Judai threw his head to the side. He was okay, much better than the beginning as his body quickly adjusted itself, his muscles tightening one last time before they, finally relaxed around his teacher's now familiar girth.

A small spark of pleasure further relaxed his body as Chronos shifted ever so slightly, prodding his length to lightly graze his prostate.

Judai whimpered as Chronos finally stopped, his balls gently resting on Judai's swollen bottom. As if to ease his lover of his pain, Chronos placed small, loving kisses on Judai's lips, nose, eyelids, desperately keeping himself in check as his length pulsated in Judai's channel.

As if by some sort of magic, each and every kiss from those soft, purple painted lips, the pain eased itself off of Judai's panting body until his body succumbed to a numb warmth. A tinge of pain in the back of his mind slowly melted into the deeper recesses of his conscious, replaced by the feel of his lover embracing him from inside and out.

After a few good moments, Judai opened his eyes; his brown orbs sparkled playfully as he smiled impishly up at the man hovering above him. He could see worry in those deep, azure depths, and leaned up, placing a sweet kiss on the older man lips, nipping them slightly as to gain attention.

"What're you waiting for?"

Clicking his tongue, his worry over his younger love slowly melting as that smile, as genuine as the first day they met and dueled reappeared on his lips, Chronos tightened his grip on Judai's hips. A familiar devious smile, similar to the ones secretly shared in the classroom, Chronos shifted once more, the tip of his length grazing the other's prostate, causing a cry of surprise to erupt from Judai's lips. He lightly pecked Judai's lips, one of his hands gently tracing Judai's bound wrists, gently touching the sensitive skin that lay under his red, silk tie –the one Judai bought for him for his birthday-, "Now, now, after disobeying me, you're ordering me?"

"AH!" Judai moaned loudly, arching his back to bring himself closer to the other, as Chronos abruptly pulled out, slamming his hard length back into Judai's willing body.

Moving Judai's legs farther apart against his shoulders, his rammed himself back inside the younger's body, loving as the brunette threw his head back against his countless amount of pillows.

"You know how beautiful you look right now?" Chronos murmured as he slowed his pace, agonizingly pulling his length out until the tip remained himself of him, and then slowly, ever so slowly pushing it back in, completely contrary to how it was a second earlier. He eyed his length as he pushed it into Judai's body, watching, as the younger's length bobbed, precum slowly dripping down his length.

"God…you should see your body. Especially _this_," Chronos emphasized with a rough thrust, much to Judai's short-lived relief, "It's practically sucking me in."

A blush appeared on Judai's face; after countless nights of hearing such dirty words about his body's natural reactions, he face would immediately turn as red as his jacket.

Bending down, Chronos slowly licked a perky, brown nipple, thrusting hard once more as he lightly bit down on the small nub, earning a delicious cry from Judai. Thrusting slowly, he continued his ministrations, rocking as he did so, his hands keeping the boy's hips from moving, "A lewd body, a body begging me to do all these naughty things to it…"

"D-don't…" Judai arched his body closer to his teacher, biting his bottom lip in agony as Chronos thrust ever so slowly into his aching body. Hearing those words, he could feel stomach tighten in knots at the added stimulation.

More…he needed so much more than this…

His aching erection pressed against Chronos' firm stomach, bobbing in agony every time Chronos 'accidentally' rubbed his stomach against the tip, Judai could not relieve himself as Chronos kept a firm hold on his hips. His hands were useless as they were tied to the head post. Stupid birthday gift.

The only thing Judai could do was lay there, receiving a delectable torture that left him wanting even more.

Leaning up for a quick kiss, he grinned ever so slyly as he freed Judai's hips, his arms rising to Judai's confined ones, freeing the brunette's arms. Judai immediately wrapped his arms around his older lover, clinging to him as he pushed himself against his lover. Unable to touch him was an woe itself.

His hands free, fisted themselves in Chronos' blonde strands of hair, his nails gently scraping against his scalp as Judai's fingers gently curled around the creamy, cornhusk colored hair.

"So greedy…" Chronos murmured, a shiver running from his neck to his spine from the stimulation from his scalp, as he licked the shell of Judai's ear. Meanwhile, his fingers slide down Judai's sweat glistening back, stopping as they reached two plump ass cheeks. Squeezing those firm hills of flesh, he slid his fingers into between them, spreading Judai's cheeks as he thrust himself deeper, earning a loud moan from Judai.

Smoothly gliding his slickened shaft into Judai, Chronos set the pace to an even rhythm before Judai, eager as always, urged him on by purposely flexing his moist canal walls as he thrust into him.

A choked gasp burst from Chronos ' lips, arms on either side of Judai's head, he looked down incredulously down at a smirking Judai as he panted heavily, honey brown hair strewn all over his face.

"You little brat," Chronos growled huskily as he unexpectedly grabbed Judai, turning them both over on the bed, while his length was still deep in Judai's pulsing channel. Their current position left his head resting against the pillows that Judai had occupied just seconds ago while Judai sat on his hips, dazed at their new positioning.

"Well Slacker, since you forgot your homework, you'll have to make it up to me," murmured huskily as he held Judai's hip to keep his balanced. The brunette sat precariously on Chronos' hips, the teacher's engorged cock still lodged deep within his body; he could feel his walls twitching along the length as the new position allowed Chronos to sink deeper within his hot depths.

"Game on," Judai mewled as he slowly lifted himself off of Chronos' cock, the tip of the other's length just barely inside of the brunette before he abruptly dropped himself down.

_'A+,_' thought Chronos as his length was engulfed by Judai's hot, silky walls, his nails, now much shorter than before –for fear of hurting his younger lover- left crescent moon shaped indents in his pale skin as Judai repeated the action again, and again, and again…

Relying on Chronos' hands on hips for support, Judai shuddered as his teacher's length stretched his tight walls to their limit, the slick tip slamming against his prostate head on, thanks to their new positioning.

"M-more," Judai exclaimed as he pushed himself down further, stroking his cock with one free hand, which steadily dripped with precum, in time with his downward thrusts. His fingers played along the slit; his fingernail gently moving back and forth as frantically lifted himself up and down. His other hand, which rested against his chest, were rubbing and tweaking his hypersensitive nipples.

Chronos could look at that sensual sight for the rest of his life as one of his hands left Judai's hip in favor of the younger's cock, engulfing his small hand, which held his own length, his thumb rubbing the tip, smearing his precum against his, and Judai's hand.

Leaning down, Judai hungrily captured Chronos' lips with his own, his tongue delving between purple painted lips.

A groan rumbled in Chronos' chest as Judai lightly sucked on his tongue, similar to the way he sucked on his length during class oh…several times whenever the rest of the class was dozing off due to one of their assignments.

Chronos' mentally grinned; Judai's dueling skills weren't the only talents he had. His cock hardened at the memory of Judai, under his desk, rubbing his face against his hardened length, smiling that victorious smile he often wore when he won a duel. The picture was even better when there was a trail of cum seeping down the edge of his beautifully, red, supple lips, glistening from his snack of cum.

"S-sensei!" Judai whimpered against his teacher's mouth, gasping for air as he tightened his hold around Cronos' neck. He could feel the length pushed inside of him harden, thrumming with blood and renewed vigor. The sensation was a wonder of Chronos' virility, even with his 'old age'.

It wasn't his only surprise.

Judai gasped into the air, his eyes widened as he felt familiar fingers against his already sensitive entrance, currently occupied by Chronos' enlarged cock.

Smirking into Judai's neck, Chronos inserted his fingers, covered with Judai's own precum, into the brunette's entrance, along with his cock, causing the walls to further expand, allowing his thrusts push even further, hitting even harder against the teen's sensitive prostate.

The reaction was immediate as Judai threw his head back, hair and sweat flying in the air as he threw his head back, crying loudly as he thrust himself down against the other's cock one final time as he climaxed.

"Sensei!"

Thick, pearly strands of cum erupted from Judai's twitching length, landing on both of their stomachs in wayward strands. A few even landed against Chronos' face. If Judai wasn't recovering from a mind blowing orgasm, he would have smiled at Chronos as he eagerly wiped the cum from his face with his tongue. The small, pink muscle immediately licked what drops it could reach, wanting to taste the salty evidence of his younger lover's completion.

"Cheater," Judai mumbled, his face resting against Chronos' own sweat slickened neck, his trembling body lying in a puddle of his own cum as he lay on top of his teacher.

Judai knew Chronos could feel his tired smirk pressed against his neck, cheering for his own silent victory.

Chronos' length was still inside his body, still hard and thrumming with need even as his anal muscles lightly fluttered against the straining length.

Willpower, indeed.

Judai knew the older man would not last any longer, so, he might as well milk it, figuratively and literally, for what it was worth.

"I thought I'd allow you to have your own fun," Chronos spoke matter of factly, unaware of Judai's strategy before he gently lifted Judai off of his body. Looking down, he smiled warmly at the adorable pout on Judai's face at the sudden movement.

Reluctantly, he pulled out, earning a weak whine of protest from Judai and his own, horny self somewhere in his brain. Turning Judai on his stomach, his head resting against his crossed forearms, Chronos' gently pulled Judai's lower half up to balance on trembling, post-climax knees.

Ass in the air, pre-cum dripping from a thoroughly stretched and fucked entrance down lean, tan thighs, Chronos' swore he could've cummed at that sight alone. That is, until the wiser part of himself, namely his cock, told him a better thing to cum at, namely, inside that pretty body that was presenting itself for him.

Judai, impatient as Chronos' ogled him like a dirty, old man –which he technically was- swayed his hips slightly, leaning backwards to pressed ever so delicately against his teacher's cock, purposely moaning loudly as he felt warm, sticky, pre-cum smear against his sensitive bottom.

No quicker had he done that did Chronos' reinsert himself into Judai, earning the brunette a loud, unexpected moan, his cock rehardening at the sensation of penetration once more. His walls, although slick with pre-cum and previously stretched, still held onto the older man's length like a vise.

"Ah…ah!" Judai rested his forehead against his forearms, his whole body moving along in tune with Chronos' deep, even thrusts inside his spent body.

"Patient is a virtue," Chronos murmured huskily into Judai's ear, one arm wrapped around Judai's hardening length, squeezing it in time with his thrusts, the other hand traveled to Judai's face, gently rubbing against soft, wet lips before inserting themselves into Judai's moist and willing mouth.

With all this extended foreplay, Chronos' knew he would not last any longer, but…damn, even with Judai in his bed for nearly a semester, he could not have enough of that young, nubile body.

Eagerly sucking Chronos' fingers, his tongue gently laving the sensitive fingertips with his tongue, Judai purposely clamped his muscles tighter around Chronos' cock. He could feel the older man shudder at the added stimuli, knowing fully well this would be ending soon, especially since Chronus he purposely denied himself an orgasm earlier for this.

They both had class tomorrow morning, much to his chagrin.

Of course, Chronos, as his ever dutiful teacher, would force him to go to class.

What kind of excuse should he make up for his limping this time?

At the thought, knowing he would receive worried stares and question from Shou, and curious looks from Manjome and Asuka, he felt the familiar tingly feeling of his balls tightening.

It proved futile to hold out any longer as Chronos' fingertips gently played with the soft sacks of semen, the heat and sensation unbearable as he fell from the precipice of desire, all with a whimper, as he climaxed.

His knees gave out, forcing him to land once more, on his semen as he rested his head against numerable pillows, the scent of his lover's shampoo enveloping him in a comforting embrace as he felt his lover, still hard, thrust sporadically. He could feel his lover's length twitch…

Almost there…

Beads of sweat fell from Chronos ' temple and the rest of his body onto Judai's as he felt Judai climax for the second time that night, his cum riding down his hand in droplets. He grit his teeth as Judai's muscled clamped around his length for the second time that night. He wouldn't deny himself of this any longer.

Pulling his cock from Judai's warm confines before roughly pushing the length back within, his balls tightening, almost painfully, as his eyes rolled back, his mind engulfed in a blanket of white.

Judai smiled tiredly against his pillow, feeling his body fill with warm, hot seed as Chronos' climaxed inside his body. A sigh erupted from the brunette's lips as Chronos mindlessly humped him, emptying everything he had pent up that night into his more than willing body.

Chronos, somewhere in the back of his mind, registered his seed flowing out of Judai's entrance as he thrust the last remnants of climax into the younger boy, trailing down Judai's thighs onto the bed.

More sheets to send to the cleaner's who would undoubtedly look at him oddly.

Judai smiled against his pillow, his contentment furthered as Chronos' body, twitching from his immeasurable climax landed on top of his. His teacher's length pulled from his thoroughly stretched and slickened entrance, left Judai whimpering at the lost of fullness.

Pulling his student closer to him, his now slack pressed firmly against Judai's ass, Chronos' nuzzled his head against Judai's neck, even licking at the salty sweat on Judai's shoulder.

"No more…" Judai moaned snuggling against Chronos' own body, knowing fully well in the morning, after a quick round in the shower with Judai pressed against the cold, shower walls, he would be late running around Chronos' bedroom looking for his clothes that the night before, were haphazardly thrown somewhere on the ground in a moment of lust. That, AND figuring out a way to sneak out of his room with his backside sore and aching.

Judai snuggled against his pillow, feeling Chronos, with one hand, threw their sheets covered with cum and other body liquids onto the floor. Immediately after, the man would grab a spare that lay next to their bed, draping them both in its soft, blue warmth.

In addition, while Judai would be looking for his clothes, Chronos would quickly kiss him goodbye before sprinting off to class, knowing well he would have to be their early before any of the others students came in.

A routine they had eased themselves into quickly, and oddly enough, easily.

After all, who would believe that an Obelisk Blue teacher had a Slifer Red student in his bed?

Chronos mentally chuckled; he could hardly believe it himself.

Breaking the silence, Judai grinned into the darkness as he spoke, "I got an A, right?"

* * *

**SS**: I have no shame, I admit it freely! I dunno, I thought it would be fun writing a crack pairing like this, no matter how unbelievable. That, and I like PWPs. lol Still, excuse me for any grammatical or spelling inaccuracies. In my haste to show my newest one shot, I probably didn't read through it as thoroughly as I should have. Gosh, I wonder how many flames I'm gonna receive. le gasp 


End file.
